


daily dose of lightning

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Sex Magic, Trans Male Character, i like how the tag specifies that its erotic, listen. niles just adores his husbands, sub niles, technically theres a lot of praise kink but none of its spoken, trans leo is so very near and dear to my heart. fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: look. sometimes a man just needs two absurdly talented boys to zapfuck him into orbit.





	daily dose of lightning

Thunder is not Leo’s weapon of choice. Why should it be? With Brynhildr in his grasp, that purple static flowing from its pages and through his palms as if it were naught but an extension of himself? That alone was astounding, watching the vines snake from his fingertips, melding into life and physicality seamlessly from that violet smoke before choking the vitality out of the poor bastard who’d crossed him. It sent a tremor of reverence and fear through Niles’s whole body whenever Leo pulled a flier from the air with naught but a flick of the wrist and a pulse (barely-there, something you’d have to squint for). Effortless and fluid and _beautiful_. 

Leo’s command of lightning, however, was just as awe-inspiring. His hand barely grazing the tome, if at all, the whispered command scarcely visible on his lips before the air around him thrummed and deferred to his wishes, setting loose a brilliant bolt, white hot and blinding and _breathtaking_ (in more ways than one, most likely).

Thunder _is_ Odin’s weapon of choice. He lacked the finer points of Leo’s grace. This wasn’t a personal failing, simply a fact (could anyone truly compete with the second prince of Nohr?). Where Leo is smooth and effortless and flowing, Odin moves with well-rehearsed flourish; anticipation, followthrough, action, results, repeat until he’d smitten all those that would dare challenge him (along with Niles himself). He commanded his spellcasting as a swordsman would his blade, a unique feature that made him quite hard to track and predict on the battlefield. And _stunning_.

Leo’s talent had always been so readily apparent, time only refining it sharper and sharper until just a glance at its blade could slice you clean through (and, oh, it sliced Niles clean through every single day). Odin had arrived in Nohr brimming with raw power, but unfocused and woefully untrained. As with his spellwork, he held himself like an accomplished soldier; his calloused hands far more fitting the grip of a broadsword than any tome. But he’d been insistent on his status as a mage and Leo had been just as insistent on shaping his rough skill into an elegant gemstone the gods themselves weren’t worthy of beholding (but, somehow, Niles was). Those stray bolts that struck fear and static into the castle servants before were now focused and pristine to channel that same terror into his foes. Odin scarcely needed to handle his books either, although he clung to them for the sake of the imagery they completed. Brilliant cries on his tongue, the smell of ozone, his hands alight for that brief moment before the air cracked and buzzed on the tail end of a perfect lightning strike. _Dazzling_.

Leo and Odin were gorgeous beyond words on the battlefield. In private, they were downright _lethal_.

Niles wasn’t sure how it had come to this, who had suggested it, what convinced the other two of them to play along. The knowledge was definitely there, somewhere in the back of his mind (it was probably him), but at the moment both his lovers were doing their damnedest to keep all but the most fleeting thoughts away (and they were succeeding). Leo straddling his thigh and Odin pressed up against his back and both of them working in terrible, _beautiful_ tandem. Two hands on his chest and one on his hips and one dragging down towards his other thigh, achingly slow. Odin at his neck, kisses and bites to match the rhythm of his hands, whispered incantations hot against Niles's skin. Leo’s lips on his own feverishly, only pausing long enough to breathlessly extend the spell dying on his tongue.

Most mages in Nohr had a single setting. One intensity of their strike, no wiggle room in its impact. Leo and Odin are not most mages. Both of them could easily flow between the mischievous bite of a doorknob in winter and a bolt to best the peak of heaven’s wrath. They would, naturally, never put Niles on the receiving end of the latter (it’s almost a shame, really). That was for only their worst enemies. But the softer gamut was, evidently, reserved for him and no other. Subtle, dim sparks, a quiet crackle, a tingle against his skin before the blow, a snap that cuts straight into him. Leo has another lightning spell on his tongue (is that in more ways than one?), blue sparks in his eyes for just a moment before he pulls Niles in for another kiss. Pointed, precise, humming electricity into his mouth. Niles watches Leo’s hair halo out around him, settle just a little, and flare back out in time to the ebb and flow of his spellcasting. It was downright _divine_ in a way Niles couldn’t quite pin (but each shock blew his thoughts from his mind like sand, so he’d hardly the ability to process the sight to begin with).

Leo pulls away, comes back for more, away, back for more, leaving Niles muddled with the taste of a fresh storm in his mouth to contemplate for but a moment before his mind is wiped again. Odin keeps his hands to Niles’s chest, working woefully just out of sync with Leo. Even toned down like this, the differences in the way the two carried their magic were obvious; Leo smooth and fluid ( _charming_ ), working up from gentle static to blinding thunder, Odin sharp and rough around the edges ( _bewitching_ ), each touch a knife in his skin that ebbs off in bursts while Niles scrambles to collect himself. Odin ventures to put that jolt in his bite the way Leo had his tongue as Leo’s hand finds the inside of Niles’s thigh. Fingers feather-light, barely there, searing lines into his skin before their pressure increases and the shock dulls. Niles’s breath hitches in his throat as he chokes back a whimper.

“Are you alright?” Odin asks softly while he and Leo alike withdraw their touch ( _this_ is, of course, in _perfect_ sync).

“ _Yes_. You don’t have to keep asking,” Niles hisses, gently guiding Odin’s hands back down to his chest. Leo hums an acknowledgment and trades places with Odin at his neck, letting him draw Niles into another kiss while he runs his tongue, still stinging, against his collarbone. Leo’s hands find their way back to Niles’s thigh, touch agonizingly gentle, gaining force as he drags it up, presses an electrifying kiss to his chest and takes Niles into his hand, working him at a slow rhythm in time to bursts of static. Niles feels his hips buck involuntarily as the shock runs up his spine, as he makes a sound somewhere between Leo’s name and an obscene whine.

Niles puts a hand on Leo’s head, pushing him closer and clutching at his lightning-frayed hair (and it’s a pity he can’t reach to do the same to Odin). Sharp bursts from Odin’s tongue drag that haze back over his mind as Leo cautiously increases his tempo. He’s faintly aware of Leo rutting against his leg, slick and desperate, while Odin does the same against his back. Heavy breaths and needy whines bleeding into incantations, careful metered control of electricity faltering just a little, ever so slightly sharper with each one. Niles dully takes this in, head too foggy with bliss and thunder to consider doing something for either of them (oops).

Fortunately, Leo takes matters into his own hands ( _un_ fortunately, this means he removes both of them from Niles entirely). Odin keeps one hand on Niles’s chest and slides the other down to replace Leo’s; Niles watches Leo experimentally finger himself, blue-white magic still sparking from his hands. A shudder and a sharp cry in time to his own spell (it’s enough to drive a man _mad_ ). Odin moves his mouth back down to Niles’s neck when Leo pushes his hand away, and Niles whines with the loss of contact.

“Be patient,” Leo whispers, devilish grin of anticipation smeared across his face. He settles on Niles’s lap once more, leans forward, pressing their chests together (gods, he was so soft), pulling Odin into a not-so-chaste kiss. Niles dully notes that the lightning’s stopped as Leo carefully takes him in, sighing contentment as he eases himself down (in the back of his mind, Niles files away just how _beautiful_ Leo looks like this). He rocks his hips forward once, twice, three times, settling into a steady pace as Odin presses his torso flush against Niles’s back, getting rid of as much of the space between them as humanly possible (and gods, he had all the air in the world to breathe but they were _suffocating_ ).

Leo finds a rhythm he seems to appreciate (too slow), hands humming back to life as he oh so quietly moans out Niles’s name in the blanket of another lightning spell. Fragments of clarity bleed back to his head as Leo and Odin alike spark, but deny him even the slightest touch. This isn’t exactly a problem, a perfect opportunity to repay at least Leo the favor, hands quickly finding his hips, one gently easing him back down and the other settling on his clit. Leo’s eyes flutter, his controlling facade breaks for just a moment with a quiet whine, hips going just slightly out of time before he reigns his senses back in. That look again, eyes half-lidded and smirking like a cat playing with its catch. Absolutely _intoxicating_ and sending a shiver up Niles’s back that had nothing to do with the electricity (which the both of them were still withholding).

“Tsk, tsk, Niles,” Leo scolds (Odin giggles against his neck at that), “Whatever made you think you had _any_ sort of authority here?” Voice tinged blue-purple, the sound of smoke more than the sight, springing out Brynhildr’s vines to roughly snap Niles’s hands behind Leo’s head and cinching tight around his wrists to keep them there. A flash, a buzz, and Odin has one hand around his throat gently (a pity he wasn’t being choked) and the other on his hips, bright bolts coursing into his skin and slapping all that short-lived clarity away (thank the _gods_ ). Leo mutters something and the vines around his wrists shift for a brief second before thrumming to life just the same, drawing some noise out of Niles that he couldn’t register.

“You okay?” (It’s Leo, this time.)

“What did I just say?” (Niles has lost all that catty purr he had before.)

“If you can remember what you just said,” (Odin doubles down his efforts), “then I don’t think we’re doing our jobs right.” (No theatrics, no flair, just his hands pushing Niles so close to oblivion.)

Leo pauses, one hand cupping Niles's jaw, flashing gentle sparks, the other experimentally dragging up his own thigh. Leo still jumps a little with every shock, whimpers, steadies his breath, tries again. Niles watches idly as Leo carefully moves to touch himself, hand still dripping with electricity, applying that bite to both of them, an involuntary muscle spasm on Leo's behalf with each jolt. Everywhere Leo touches him buzzes, fiery thunder in his veins, his hips picking up the pace as Odin does his damnedest to keep Niles's still. Leo’s soft skin thrummed a complete circuit at every point of contact, blanking his mind with each rush of lightning.

Niles can’t think, can hardly breathe, barely notices Odin slap Leo’s hand away to replace it with this own. He does, however, notice the shift in how Leo reacts to each shock, no longer able to anticipate them outside of the quiet crackle a split-second beforehand, whining obscenities and both their names as his composure falls apart, desperate and needy and erratic. The magic on his tongue falters as his hand finds purchase in Niles’s hair, pulling hard and sparking wild as he kisses him. Odin is unceremoniously pulled to the side (Niles only notices this from the loss of skin contact) where Leo can better reach him. No teasing, no games, just Leo’s hands frantic and uncoordinated as he gives Odin the proper attention he’d been denied.

Brynhildr’s vines still have Niles in a vice grip, shifting and contracting without any apparent rhythm, still just as hot with lightning as Niles is helpless to do anything but watch. Odin settles back to his neck, kisses and bites and sharp bursts at erratic intervals, unsure what to do with his free hand until he decides on gently taking one of Niles’s hands (which were still bound, making the gesture somewhat difficult and _painfully_ sappy). Niles can scarcely think of anything but the electricity in his veins and how good Leo feels around him and how goddamn _gorgeous_ the both of them were, lit up like this. The two of them anchor Niles to reality (just barely).

Leo shifts his hips, adjusts his angle just a little, ragged breaths and shamelessly using Niles for little more than his own pleasure. Teeth sinking into his shoulder for a brief moment before Leo babbles a string of expletives, _Nilesnilesniles_ , thunder spell on his neck at a blinding peak as Leo finishes around him, hand in his hair like he's hanging on for dear life. All of Niles's thoughts and senses go blank with that shock, with the needy moans Leo's making around his name as he rides out his orgasm. Niles only half-notices his own, hazy blissed-out mind barely able to focus on anything but Leo's face (as bright as the north star, and thrice as pretty). Odin's shifted as close as he can, stealing Leo away for a desperate kiss as he spills himself on both his lovers' thighs not long after.

Brynhildr’s vines quickly dissipate, smoke and the scent of pine needles; Leo carefully pushes Niles onto his back as the dust settles in his head, him and Odin curling up on either side of him. Leo’s fingers tracing patterns on his chest, again feather-light but now without the spark and glamour, just skin on skin and whispered affections. Odin trailing kisses along Niles’s jaw, sharp bite now nothing but gentle compassion. Soft (so soft) reassurances as they do their best to pull him back to the earth. Wheels spinning in his head, Niles can only think to say one thing:  
  
“Why haven’t you done that on the battlefield?” And Leo squints at him, running the question in his head as it so obviously missed its mark.

“I hardly think _anything_ we just did is appropriate for the battlefield, my sweet silver-spoken luminary,” Odin answers, laughing against his neck (and gods, how he adored that sound).

“Not you,” Niles snaps, kissing Odin quickly to falsify the venom in his voice and whisper an _I love you_ that he could never quite manage to choke out aloud. Odin squeezes him tighter, idly playing with his hair. An _I love you too_ in his actions (and although Odin would scarcely hesitate to scream it from the rooftops, the silent affirmative still made Niles’s heart do flips). “I meant with Brynhildr. The electricity.”

“Oh,” Leo mutters, pursing his lips in thought, brow furrowing for a moment while he turned the question over (he always did this, and it was _adorable_ every time). “I suppose it. Never really occurred to me.” Niles _adored_ something about that. A new flourish to add to Leo’s already boundless grace. All for _him_ . _Just_ for him (although Leo would surely now apply it with far more deadly force against his enemies). He couldn’t feel more blessed if an angel had come down and kissed him (although, truthfully, two already had).

“You’re an idiot, starshine,” Niles laughs (Leo jokingly smacks him for that, no real force behind it, just an idle gesture of _shut up_ ).  
  
“I’m your idiot though, aren’t I?” Leo reaches to include Odin in his grip and squeezes the both of them tightly. “We both are,” he adds, quiet sleepy giggle. Odin fakes a protest before kissing Niles again, humming an agreement.

“That’s right,” Niles purrs, finally back in reality, playful snark edging back into his words. “And I… Love you for it.” His voice catches in his throat, for just a moment, stumbling on the vulnerability of _saying_ such a thing. But Leo smiles, warm and welcoming, and the both of them grip him tighter, answering with “I love you too”s in near-perfect sync (and lord, that second of weakness in his voice was worth it for just a _moment_ of their elegance). Niles devotes an idle thought to the way Leo’s hair is still frayed out with static as he falls asleep (Odin’s is too, but short enough to barely notice).

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo.


End file.
